Welcome To Aozora High School
by JirinHope
Summary: Perjuangan Hojoon supaya mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolah, dan pertolongan dari namja yang bertolak belakang dengannya, Hyosang. ToppDogg KiJoon couple


Main Cast :  
\- Jin Hyosang  
\- Jeon Hojoon  
\- ToppDogg member

Rated :  
Teen

Genre :  
School life, Friendship

Warn :  
Yaoi dan semuannya yang bicara itu Hojoon

Summary :  
Perjuangan Hojoon supaya mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolah, dan pertolongan dari namja yang bertolak belakang dengannya, Jin Hyosang.

~Ready.. Go~

Namaku Jeon Hojoon. Aku masuk ke SMA yang aku idam-idamkan. Sudah setengah tahun, nilai ku selalu buruk. Ujian masuk pun lulusnya pas-pasan, kalau test juga selalu harus ikut perbaikan. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati masa sekolahku. Hari-hariku selalu sibuk. Sama seperti sekarang, aku sedang merangkum mata pelajaran biologi.

TRRK..

Ah pensil ku jatuh. Eh?! Tangan siapa ini?

"ah pensil Nameko Neko? Hehe aku juga punya"ucap namja yang baru saja mengambil pensil ku

Dia?! Hah? Ku tak menyangka kalau yang tadi itu, Jin Hyosang?

"ah Hojoonie kau punya Nameko Neko pensil juga rupanya, walaupun milikku berwarna biru kau pink"kata Hyosang dengan semangatnya kepada ku

"kembalikan pensilku"ucapku dengan ketus sambil merebut pensil itu dari tangannya

"ah mian mengganggu, aku tak bermaksud" permohonan maaf Hyosang seperti anak kucing saja

"woy Hyosang ayo bermain bola, kita bertanding dengan kelompok Luhan sunbae" teriak seseorang dari luar, sepertinya teman club futsalnya.

Namanya Jin Hyosang, aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, aku pun tak suka padanya. Dia orangnya sangat santai dan banyak di sukai semua orang. Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangku, dia benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku.

~nameko neko~

"bulan depan ujian tengah semester, bagi kalian yang mendapat nilai kecil di test sebelumnya harus ikut tes perbaikan"

Hah! Benar-benar suram sekali, selalu seperti ini, yang mendapatkan nilai kecil pasti harus ikut tes perbaikan. Aku harus bekerja extra, ayo Hojoonie hwaiting!

TENG TENG TENG

"ah Hojoon pulang sekolah masih belajar juga?"

"dia rajin tapi nilainya merah terus. Menyedihkan"

"bisa saja usahanya percuma saja ya?"

Sedih..

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya..

"Hentikan"

Eoh? Aku menegakkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi di sebelahku.

"kenapa bilang begitu pada orang yang sudah berusaha?"

Dia? Hyosang? Kenapa dia? Apa-apaan dia?

"jangan dipikirkan"ucap Hyosang sambil menepuk pundak ku mungkin berusaha menenangkan ku?

Aku lihat teman ku tadi sudah pergi diusir oleh Hyosang tadi, mereka pergi sambil bergumam kesal.

"Joonie?"

Saat dia menepuk pudakku, aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hojoon!"

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang berteriak memanggilku. Aku langsung lari ke atap sekolah.

"hosh hosh hah hah" aku terus menetralkan nafas ku, dia ini benar-benar.

Satu pertanyaan yang masih ada dipikiranku "kenapa dia membelaku?"

"YA! Tunggu jangan putus asa"

BRUK..

"masa depanmu masih panjang! Kau ingat itu?"

Hah? Apa-apaan dia ini? Astaga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah ku.

Blush..

"YA! Kau kira aku mau melompat hah? Minggir!"teriak ku sambil mendorong Hyosang

"mian aku salah paham"ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala

Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Anak keren dan populer sepertimu, mana mungkin mengerti perasaan pecundang sepertiku?  
"coba lihat ini"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku saat Hyosang menyodorkan Handphone pada ku. Dan aku melihat foto lelaki yang kelihatannya dia sama pecundangnya seperti ku.

"siapa ini? Apa dia temanmu?" tanyaku penasaran

"itu aku waktu SMP" ucapnya dengan yakin

Hah? Tidak mungkin itu dia? Aku mencoba merebut ponselnya, aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan foto ini, kalau memang benar tapi mana mungkin?

"lihat tampang bodoh itu. karena ingin berubah, aku jadi diriku yang sekarang, melepas kacamata dan menggantinya dengan lensa, mewarnai rambut ku dengan warna coklat. Aku dulu mati-matian berusaha"katanya dengan panjang lebar, ternyata dia dulu sama pecundangnya sepertiku.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu"dia mulai mendekatiku

"kamu tidak apa-apa masa lalumu ketahuan?" tanya ku, karena dia sepertinya cukup blak-blakan tadi.

PUK

"aku tak bisa membiarkan mu, karena aku melihatmu berusaha dengan keras" dia menepuk puncak kepala ku?

"hiks.. hiks"

Aku baru tahu, dia memikirkanku seperti itu.

"Joonie kau kenapa?" aku lihat dia mulai panik karena aku menangis.

"te-terima kasih, Hyosang"

Sejak masuk SMA, aku baru pertama kali diperlakukan sebaik ini.

"aku juga ingin berubah, aku tidak ingin jadi pecundang lagi" ucapku dengan yakin.

"sip! Serahkan saja padaku"

Eh?

"kalau bisa dapat nilai bagus dalam test tengah semester kali ini, maka kau bisa keluar dari status pecundang"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa semangat.

"aku akan membantumu"

~nameko neko~

"dengan cara ini aku bisa jadi pintar?"

"tentu dulu aku berjuang seperti itu"

SRRK.. SRRK.. SRRK..

Uh ini sangat menjijikan, alat pijat kepala menggunakan gurita? Aku awalnya tak percaya akan itu, tapi setelah menjelaskannya dengan wajah serius ya aku turuti saja.

"kalau peredaran darah lancar, otak juga jadi pintar" tuhkan dia sudah mulai teorinya

"ini makan siang buatan ku, penuh vitamin loh" apa? Dia gila? Menyodorkan ku sebuah kotak bento dan isinya, MIXED BENTO?!

~nameko neko~

Hari ini aku bersama Hyosang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya berada di sebuah perpus sekolah.

SRRK.. SRRK.. SRRK..

"tidak bisa, kalau cuman mengandalkan buku pelajaran, kamu gak kan ingat."

Kulihat dia merebut buku pelajaranku.

"baca dengan suara keras" aduh dia teriak-teriak lagi, dia gak ingat apa kalau lagi di perpus?

Tapi…

Tanpa sadar …

Setiap hari diatur Hyosang, tapi entah kenapa…

Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, pelajaran lebih masuk di banding aku belajar sendiri.

Rasanya…

Menyenangkan…

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"ah kamu barusan tersenyum?" tuduh Hyosang padaku, aduh ketahuan deh.

"eh? Ah… iya"

"ternyata kamu bisa seperti itu juga" Hyosang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, mungkin dia senang melihat ku tersenyum?

"benar-benar manis"

DEG DEG

Blush

Oh astaga, apa yang dia katakan barusan?

"bagaimana kalau kacamatanya di lepas?"

"ah jangan" ak sedikit mundur ke belakang saat dia memajukan wajahnya tadi

"ah sayang sekali, kamu harus percaya diri"

"kamu harus memperlihatkan ekspresimu dan jangan menunduk terus, kurasa bagus kalau di kelas memperlihatkan wajah begitu"

Aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu…

Aku pasti akan di tertawakan…

~nameko neko~

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyosang sudah mengirimka pesan padaku untuk datang pagi.

"ini, aku sengaja membelikannya untuk mu dan warnanya sama seperti warna matamu" Hyosang menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepadaku, hah? Contact Lens?

Setidaknya aku mau mencoba, bagaimana ini?

"hei Hyosang, belakangan ini kau sering bersama Hojoon ya?"

DEG

Seketika aku mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"hehe begitulah"

"dia kan orangnya muram, koq bisa sih kalian temenan?"

"Hyosang hebat, bagaimana cara membuka hatinya?"

"anak itu sepertinya merasa tidak disukai"

"memang ada yang bicara buruk tentang dia, tapi dia terlalu mencemaskannya"

"padahal aku juga ingin berteman dengannya"

Aku dapat mendengar suara temanku yang lain mungkin mereka merasa aneh kalau Hyosang yang notabennya namja terkenal bisa berteman denganku, dan aku bisa mendengar kalau ada yang mau berteman dengan ku juga.

Ternyata benar apa yang Hyosang katakan…

Akulah yang selama ini merasa sendirian…

Akhirnya dengan percaya diri aku memasuki kelas ku…

"ah? Hojoon?!"

Aku bingung bagaimana cara memulainya?

"selamat pagi" aku mengucapkan salam pagi untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup ku dan menunjukan ekspresiku di depan banyak orang

"pagi juga Hojoon"

"kamu pakai Contacts Lens ya?"

Aku terus menunduk dan tidak mau melihat teman-teman…

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Hyosang mereka merespon dengan baik…

~nameko neko~

"kamu sukses mengubah penampilan! Hebat Hojoonie!"

"in berkat nasihat Hyosang juga"

Sedikit demi sedikit…

Aku jadi punya rasa percaya diri…

Aku akan bekerja keras untu tes besok…

SRRK SRRK SRRK

"hei jangan segitunya"

PLOK

"ah boneka nameko nekonya lepas" yah bonekanya lepas, bagaimana ini? Pasti pertanda buruk?

"ah kau ini" Hyosang menghela nafasnya, dia pasti kesal juga dengan kebiasaan ku yang terlalu semangat kambuh lagi

"ini buatmu saja, anggap saja jimat"

GREP

Omo? Dia memegang tanganku, dan kenapa ini pipiku sedikit memanas?

Dia kan hanya memberikan pensilnya saja?

Tapi…

"terima kasih"

~nameko neko~

Hari ini hari yang yah cukup membuatku gugup, ujian tengah semester. Tapi aku harus percaya diri, ini semua berkat Hyosang.

Dengan begini, tidak akan ada ujian susulan…

Hyosang membuatku bahagia…

"mulai"

Apa aku?

Bisa menyampaikan perasaan padanya?

Aku suka padamu…

Aku ingin menyatakannya…

~nameko neko~

"hasilnya sudah keluar"

Aku melihat kertas hasil itu dengan was-was, takut-takut aku ujian susulan lagi.

"lihat. Anak itu dapat C lagi"

"padahal aku lihat dia belajar setiap hari di perpustakaan"

"tapi koq hasilnya begitu saja"

Mustahil…

"Hojoon, kamu masih belum ada kemajuan. Seperti apapun kau berusaha, kalau hasilnya tidak terlihat maka akan percuma saja"

DEG

Percuma?

Semua usahaku selama ini percuma saja?

"mustahil"

Aku berlari keatap sekolah, tidak aku peduli kan orang lain melihat ku seperti apa, aku harus menghindar dari sini.

"tesnya jelek ya?"

Eh? Hyosang? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di atap sekolah?

Bagaimana ini?

Aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya…

"maaf, padahal kamu sudah banyak membantuku"

Aku berusaha menahan isakan tangisku, aku benar-benar mengecewakan.

Apapun yang aku lakukan, tetap tidak berhasil…

Apa aku bisa berubah?

"maaf.. hiks"

"kenapa minta maaf? Kamu kan sudah berubah. Aku sejak awal tidak peduli dengan hasil tes. Kalau melihat ekspresi wajah Hojoonie yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi cerah, aku senang sekali"

Dia tersenyum padaku, rupanya dia tidak menunjukan raut kecewa.

"kamu sudah berusaha keras"

GREP

Dia benar selama ini aku sudah berusaha dengan keras, walaupun hasilnya membuatku kecewa, setidaknya aku ada usaha.

~nameko neko~

Hyosang mengajak ku turun dari atap setelah aku sedikit tenang dan sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"JEON HOJOON DARI KELAS 1-C HARAP SEGERA KE RUANG GURU"

Eoh? Kenapa aku dipanggil? Apa ujian susulannya dilaksanakan hari ini juga?

"ada apa ya?"

"lebih baik kau datang dulu kesana, semoga ada kabar baik" ucap Hyosang yang sepertinya berharap ada kabar baik, sama sepertiku.

~nameko neko~

"waktu memeriksa kembali hitungan, Bapak baru sadar telah salah nilai secara keseluruhan."

Nilainya salah?

"maaf ya, kamu tidak usah ikut tes perbaikan"

"iya pak"

Akhirnya terima kasih Tuhan, aku benar-benar bahagia, semoga Hyosang suka dengan kabar ini.

"Hyosangie!"

"oh Hojoonie bagaimana? Kapan tes susulannya?"

"aku berhasil Hyo,aku berhasil. Kau mau tahu? Aku tidak ikut tes susulan lagi mulai sekarang, nilai ku benar-benar meningkat"

"eh? Jadi kamu?"

"gomawo Hyo" aku langsung memeluk Hyo, sebagai rasa terima kasih ku dan rasa senangku.

Aku sangat bahagia Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar berhasil.

Banyak teman-temanku mengucapkan kata selamat padaku, dan mereka ikut bahagia atas perubahanku.

Sejak masuk ke SMA Aozora yang kuidam-idamkan…

Aku selalu menjadi pecundang…

Tapi sekarang berbeda…

Aku suka sekolah ini, termasuk aku juga suka dengan Hyosang…

Aku benar-benar tak percaya, namja yang populer seperti dia mau membantu ku seperti ini dan aku menyadari satu hal aku suka padanya.

"Hyo gomawo ne, kau sudah mau membantu ku, aku sangat berterima kasih, dan hal yang harus kau tau, aku sebenarnya menyukai mu, kau memang baik, dan aku suka kau Hyo"

"aku juga menyukai mu Joonie"

Omo dia ternyata pua-pura tidur.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dia mau apa?

CHU~  
-

Annyeong, salam kenal nama ku JirinHope kalian bebas memanggilku apa, end sebenarnya bukan newbie cman pindah lapak yg asalnya di blog di pindah, soalnya lgi masa bersih-bersih. kalo kalian mau kenal sma aku kalian bisa liat twitter dengan nama yg sama ( jirinhope)..

makasih..


End file.
